In the related art, there is disclosed a device for switching the range of an automatic transmission which is provided with an electrically driven and controlled actuator and a range switching shaft that is positioned at angles corresponding to a plurality of ranges by a detent mechanism, and which enables the actuator to rotate the range switching shaft such that the range switching shaft switches between the plurality of ranges.
In this type of the range switching device, variations in the manufacturing or assembling of configuration components induce variations in the rotational angle of the range switching shaft, and thus the positioning accuracy and the responsiveness of range switching control based on a detected value of the rotational angle become worse.
In Patent Document 1, a range position is set in such a way that a limit position (the wall of a concave portion) of the operation range of a detent plate fixed to the range switching shaft, is learned as a reference position, and a rotation angle from the reference position to the range position is given as a fixed value.